Café
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Scott vuelve a la base de los Vengadores para disculparse con Sam y, de paso, conseguir algo mas con el Vengador. *Ligero Scott/Sam*


**N/A:** Antes que nada, esta pareja me surgió en el fandom de Avengers y me pareció tan bizarra y linda que no pude evitar hacer un pequeño One-Shot sobre ellos, ojala les guste el resultado de esta idea.

 **Disclaimer:** Ant-Man no me pertenece, ellos son de Marvel y compañía.

* * *

 **Nota:** El beso y la "relación" de Scott y Hope nunca sucedió. Haciendo a este One-Shot en un Semi-AU,

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Café.**

* * *

Claro que no estaba nervioso ¿Como estarlo? Había hecho cosas peores en su vida, esto debería ser lo más sencillo y banal que haría en su vida.

Pero entonces ¿Porque se mantenía detrás de un árbol como si hubiese vuelto a sus años de delincuencias, viendo fijamente a un hombre entrenar con un grupo de muchachos con la insignia de los Vengadores en sus trajes grises? Sabia que no podría mantenerse mucho tiempo allí, pues en cualquier momento alguien le descubriría y seguramente confundirían las cosas; no seria la primera vez después de todo.

Pero esta vez era diferente. No había llegado hasta la base de los Avengers a robarle a Stark o simplemente filtrarse para conseguir información para Hank, esta vez había llegado con la simple misión de disculparse, esa era su tarea pendiente... ¡Y le costaba tanto cumplirla!

Scott suspiro frustrado al solo pensarlo, alzo una mano para arrastrarla pesadamente por su rostro y volvió a esconderse apoyando su espalda contra la corteza del dichoso árbol.

Hace días, siete para ser mas exactos, había recordado la manera, brillante a su decir, en la que se había desecho del traje de Falcón y como lo había desarmado dejandole casi en ridículo. Al principio había admitido que aquello le había parecido fantástico, increíble. Siendo él solo un novato, había podido vencer a un Vengador en su primera pelea ¡Y al mismísimo compañero del Capitán América! Tenia sus razones para estar eufórico. Pero luego llego el arrepentimiento y aunque había hecho lo que hizo por una buena causa, no justificaba el que no fuera a mostrar sus disculpas sinceras.

No era tan difícil. Solo debía ir allí, plantarse tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez y pedirle perdón por arruinar su traje que, seguramente, debió ser muy costoso.

¿Y si le pedía el dinero? Él no tenia mucho, apenas un poco como para mantenerse y llevar de paseo a Cassie.

Sin dudas, estaba en problemas.

Los gritos y murmullos ya no eran constantes, por lo que Scott debió apenas salir de su escondite para ver el porque, notando así que el grupo que acompañaba a Falcón se iba retirando dejando al hombre solo en el campo. Scott sonríe, porque así seria más fácil acercarse...

O eso creía.

Ni bien la ultima cadete entro a la instalación, Falcón giró sobre su propio eje y dispara sin miramientos contra el árbol en la que él se encontraba escondido.

Scott se encoge totalmente para que el árbol a su espalda le pudiese cubrir mejor y evitar que algún proyectil le diese. Lograndolo solo por poco.

-¡Sal, se que estas ahí!- grita Sam, acercándose lentamente una vez que deja de disparar, aun con las armas en alto.

Lang alza sus brazos desplegando sus manos, mostrando que no llevaba armas consigo.

-¡De acuerdo, me descubriste!... -le responde Ant-Man -Voy a salir, no dispares ¿Si? -trata de convencerle.

-Eso lo veremos... -

-De acuerdo, bien -Scott se asoma apenas, dejando caer la capucha de su sudadera negra que hace instantes le cubría la cabeza- Estoy saliendo, no llevo armas y no seria justo que me dispararas ¿Verdad?-

Scott se planta a pasos lentos frente a Sam, alzando las manos lo suficientemente altas como para que la acción se viera ridícula. Wilson frunce el ceño, no baja sus armas a pesar de eso y camina a pasos, siempre lentos, hasta el otro hombre.

-Te juro que no he venido a robarles nada... -dice Scott, aunque se arrepiente de inmediato.

Si la expresión del moreno era de por si enfadada, ahora debe estar muy enojado. Porque Scott juraría que sus cejas encorvadas se juntaban haciendo una sola y la torcedura de su boca debía de dolerle por lo rígida que estaba.

Sam, por el contrario, no repara en ello y solo golpea al otro intento de héroe con la culata de su arma en el rostro, logrando hacer retroceder a Scott tres pasos para luego llevar su mano hasta el puente de su nariz donde la herida comienza a sangrarle. Falcón vuelve a arrematarle con un golpe a la sien y una patada tan típica de Natasha que arroja a Ant-Man al suelo, haciendo que su espalda chocase contra la tierra en un sonido seco y duro.

Debido a eso, Sam puede comprobar que Scott no guarda armas bajo la ropa deportiva que lleva y que en verdad se planto allí frente a él desarmado después de lo que hizo.

-De acuerdo... auch -se queja de dolor mientras sostiene el puente de su nariz para tapar la hemorragia- Me lo merecía, aunque tal vez te falto dejarme un ojo morado para terminarlo como fresa de pastel -bromea con una sonrisa de medio lado que trata de ser amigable.

-Aun puedo hacerlo -dice Sam y aunque su voz suena seria, Scott sabe que bromea. Un poco, tal vez.

-No creo que dejarme el ojo morado sea lo ideal para nuestra cita -dice mientras se levanta del suelo algo adolorido en la zona abdominal, allí donde la patada de Falcón casi le deja sin aliento.

\- ¡¿Que?! -se escandaliza Sam.

Porque, enserio ¡¿Que?!. De todas las tonterías que se hubiese imaginado por las que pudo haber llevado aquel payaso a tener su presencia allí, aquella era la que nunca hubiese pensado. No. Nunca.

-Si -responde mientras trata de aparentar que no le duele el rostro- Venia a invitarte un café, ya sabes, para disculparme por lo que paso -dice Scott mientras sonríe mostrando sus dientes- Quiero compensar nuestro primer encuentro... -

Sam no sabe si aquel sujeto estaba tomándole el pelo, que estaba allí para molestarle como lo había hecho la primera y ultima vez, o en verdad estaba tratando de invitarle a tomar algo para arreglar el asunto entre ellos.

La expresión aniñada de Lang le indica que es mas probable que sea lo segundo que piensa. Y no sabe si sorprenderse o asustarse ante tal hecho.

-Estas queriendo decir que... -dice Sam mientras guarda las pistolas y apunta a Scott con un dedo casi de forma acusadora- Pasaste dos horas escondido detrás de un árbol en una base con super tecnológica de los Vengadores solo para invitarme un café y así librarte de culpas por haber arruinado mi traje... -dice Sam, evitando agregar el como le venció en pelea.

-Y también llegue totalmente desarmado y me deje golpear... -agrega Scott divertido, como si sus heridas no hubiesen estado doliendole hace segundos.

-Te dejaste romper la nariz y fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para venir sin ningún tipo de defensa sabiendo que podrían atacarte, y no solo yo -completa Falcón, sin saber si tomarse eso como un acto de confianza o de tremenda estupidez.

Scott sonríe coqueto mientras se pavonea, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas tomar un café conmigo? -pregunta Lang, arrugando apenas la nariz debido al escozor.

-¿Debería? -responde Wilson cruzándose de brazos.

-Me disparaste varias veces y me golpeaste hasta hacerme sangrar -le aclara.

-Pues yo creo que estamos a mano -dice Sam, sin darse cuenta de como su postura se relaja mientras la conversación avanza.

-Tal vez -acepta Scott- ¿Pero no seria mejor terminar este capitulo de nuestras vidas con el mejor café del mundo y unas donas glaseadas? -agrega el castaño, y como si fuera casi mágico, el estomago de Falcón ruge en acuerdo, haciendo la sonrisa de Scott mas grande- _Oh ¿Aquello es un sonrojo? -_ piensa divertido- Créeme, están como para chuparse los dedos... -dice mientras hace la acción con sus propios dedos de la mano derecha.

Y aunque pareciese increíble, Sam lo piensa.

Una, porque tiene el tiempo libre suficiente como para permitirse un café.

Dos, porque así tendría la escusa perfecta para estar cerca de Ant-Man y vigilarle. Tenía que descubrir que escondía aquella sonrisa, no cualquiera le robaba a los Avengers y luego se presentaba tan fresco y natural, como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada.

Wilson resopla y se descruza de brazos, rendido.

-De acuerdo... -acepta, por fin- Pero si noto que estas tramando algo raro o si escondes lo que sea... -dice volviendo a apuntarle con el dedo, en son amenazador.

-Lo se, tranquilo. Prometo que no tengo segundas intenciones -aclara Scott- No de las que te estas imaginando, al menos... -dice misterioso y una sonrisa indescifrable, al menos para Sam.

-¿Que... -

Scott se gira mientras camina, alejándose. Sin permitirle a Sam terminar su pregunta que queda en la nada.

-¡Vendré a recogerte en una hora para nuestra cita! -le avisa, mientras ríe bajito.

Sam sabe que va a arrepentirse, todos sus sentidos se lo advierten. Pero hace caso omiso y finge que no ha pasado nada, acepta lo inevitable. Ha pasado por peores y no va a permitir que Scott Lang le gane una segunda vez, no.

Falcón gruñe y mira a Ant-Man marcharse con ese aire prepotente. Cuenta hasta diez, tratando de no perder los estribos. Aun le queda una tarde demasiado larga por delante.

-¡Que no es una cita, Lang! -grita, irritado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Para aclarar, recordemos que Luis le dio la identidad de Ant-Man a Sam por accidente. Con eso de que un amigo le dijo a otro amigo que buscaba a un sujeto que podía reducir su tamaño, bueno, digamos que Luis no lo hizo a propósito jaja...

En fin ¿Les gusto? Aun estoy tratando de mejorar mi Sam Wilson.

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Pasteles?**

 **¿Golpes a la entrepierna?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
